Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 7 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
Solution: $ = 5 - 7 \times 2 + 2 $ $ = 5 - 14 + 2 $ $ = -9 + 2 $ $ = -7 $